


Ahsoka's Eternity

by sarah_star_wars_nerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost(s), I'm Bad At Tagging, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_star_wars_nerd/pseuds/sarah_star_wars_nerd
Summary: A one-shot about Ahsoka and Anakin as a force ghost. They finally reunite after years when Anakin guides Ahsoka into the afterlife.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 34





	Ahsoka's Eternity

For Ahsoka, fear was a foreign emotion for her. Around her the village she worked so hard to protect was in flames. With the help of Leia, Luke, Han, Hera, and Sabine they got the citizens to safety. Ahsoka walked through the village in the dark, cold night, witnessing the devastation as people fought to put the flames out. There were attacked by a group that had some quarrel with this village that was unknown to Ahsoka. The village tried to move on peacefully, but the enemy did not share the same motives. In the distance she saw a masked figure. She was not sure who it was but one thing was for sure.

He was looking for a fight.

The masked figure approached her and he stopped about six feet away from her. He ignited his lightsaber, but it was no ordinary blade. It was the darksaber.

Ahsoka took a step back. She was a bit caught off guard. The last time she had seen that was on Carlac and it was in the hands of death watch leader Pre vizsla. She almost perished by it’s blade but R2 came in to save the day. 

The mysterious figure did an overhead strike but ahsoka paried, and then aimed for his legs. The fight went on for quite some time. Eventually Ahsoka gained the upper hand and nicked his shoulder. The mysterious person cried out in pain and lashed out and Ahsoka went on the defense almost immediately. Ahsoka struggled to keep up with the attacks for she was already exhausted from fighting to protect the villagers. He was fast, agile, Ahsoka would give him that. 

Ahsoka fought for what seemed like hours until there was the slightest falter in her defense. The masked figure choose this to be the time to give the final blow. Ahsoka suddenly felt numb. She dropped to her knees and she felt her lekku scrape the dirty ground. The masked figure looked down at her and seeing that he won walked away. Ahsoka just lay there, unable to move, thinking about her life. The lives she had saved. The people she fought alongside. Is this the end? I had a good run, she thought to herself.

Above her in through the dark of the night, she saw something glow, no.. it was someone, not just anyone. 

It was her former master. 

She felt tears stream down her face not because she was afraid of dying. No she was crying tears of immense shock, confusion, happiness, peace. Finally, she would feel peace. 

He stood there above her floating in midair. It must be all in her head. It couldn't be, but it was undeniably Anakin Skywalker.

With a soft sad smile he reached out his hand. Ahsoka could feel the powerful wave of love and care wash over her from head to toe. She felt her lips curling into a sad smile. She felt the unfamiliar feeling of warm tears continue to fall down her face, and onto the ground below her. 

Ahsoka weakly lifted her arm and Anakin grabbed her hand as he said, “Ahsoka it’s time for you to join the force with me, it’s alright let go little one.”

Those words actually warmed Ahsokas heart. She wanted to be with he master just like she was way back then. She remembered all those times where Anakin would annoy Obi-Wan. She missed seeing the banter the two men shared. She missed being by Anakin's side and having his back. She remembered those times where Anakin was obsessed with keeping her safe through the war. In the end, she had survived a lot longer then she was meant too; she bear the odds.

She looked over to her comrades, and they were taking care of the village and the fire was dying down. She sensed the relief flood some of the citizens. 

They will be okay, Ahsoka thought.

Anakin was still waiting their patiently for her. 

“Okay,” she said with a strong tone. She was ready.

Ahsoka closed her eyes as it felt like time slowed. 

When she opened her eyes, it was completely dark all around her. SHe felt calm there was a calm aura to this place. 

She felt a familiar presence beside her. 

“Hey Ahsoka," Anakin said smiling gently. He stared at her for a moment and then said, "I failed to tell you how proud I am of you. You have been so brave and selfless. And you never lost your way. I'm so proud of the person you have become snips."

Ahsoka's heart warmed when she heard the old nickname, “I thought you would never be Anakin Skywalker again. I missed you so much.” 

“I know snips, I am so sorry for everything you had to go through because of my horrible actions... because of my lack of control. I just.. I just wanted to keep everyone safe.”

“I know master, but it's all in the past now. And we can't change what happened.”

They continued to walk in a comfortable silence simply enjoying being in each others presence. The simply enjoyed being wrapped in the warm embrace of the force. It was so peaceful here.

Anakin broke the silence, “You have grown so much; into a strong capable young women. Your'e almost taller than me, he said chuckling lightly. 

"I think I am Anakin."

"Yeah maybe, but only because of your mortals." As Anakin said that Ahsoka couldn't help but roll her eyes. 

"You will always be my young padawan.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes again and replied, “I know.”

They walked together two beams of light walking amidst the afterlife never to walk separate paths again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! This was actually the first fanfic I ever wrote. It was written a few years ago, but I thought I would cross post it here anyways. As always reviews are greatly appreciated! May the force be with you all.


End file.
